End of Days
by Ash Kaiba
Summary: WW 3 has happened. 15 years later, Joey finds a creature that could stop the vampires and fiends that invaded Earth. But, what, or who, is this creature? [Full sum inside]
1. Chapter 1

**End of Days**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!!** For Christ's sake, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Full Summary: World War 3 has finally happened. Yugi and his friends attempt to flee Domino City as the armies march in. But, the unexpected happened. Duel Monsters, primarily vampires and fiends, invade the human civilization. In efforts to stop them, magicians allied themselves with the humans. But, they were late for Domino. Yugi and his friends survive…at the cost of one's life. Now, Joey finds a Duel Monster in an enemy compound…and Hell breaks loose. What is this thing? More importantly, who is it?

Ash Kaiba here!! I've had this on in my head for sometime. And since Save Me, Cold Case: Blue-Eyes, Murderous Perfection, and Now They Know are on hold --since the laptop I'm using can't read the disc all my fics are on--, I will for right now be working on this and Year of the Dragon. I hope you like this.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Iron walls surrounded them. A brunette with a spike hair do carried a boy with raven hair. The female brunette glanced around with fright filling her eyes. Two males with star hair dos ran in front of him. A younger Duke Delvin led his sister beside him. A six foot brunette male led them down the corridor. Joey saw him turn his head to check on them. The usual hard eyes were soft…and scared._

"_He yelled._

_The blonde watched as the brunette tensed. He turned around and faced them completely._

"

"

"

Dry wind bashed his tanned skin. Metal plates refused to glow in the sunlight. The armored jeep, however, snatched as much rays as it could. Honey brown eyes swept across the barren land that was once his home. Blonde strands hung in his face, begging for another trim. Scars of his current life lined his muscles.

"Hey, man. Being depressed isn't going to help," a black head snapped.

The man shifted his attention to his partner. His body was a little muscle than before. Midnight black hair still hung in his face. Emerald irises glared at him.

"I know, Duke."

Duke Delvin sighed, "You know the Commander will be meeting us soon with the rest of the troops."

"Find the enemy camp and kill all monsters you find. Save the humans trapped inside." The blonde moaned.

"You're thinking about **Kaiba**, are you Joey?"

Joseph, or Joey, Wheeler glanced at him. "Yeah… It's been years… I wish I had chance…"

A hand landed on his shoulder. "I'm sure that's he's happy you remember him."

The blonde nodded. Duke smiled and crept back from him. His slender body settled back into the passenger seat. The emeralds went back to the light blue sky. "I've been thinking about him too, Joey. I'm sure all of us have; one way or another."

The man nodded again.

Joey sighed. He turned back to Duke and climbed into the driver seat. His right hand turned the key. The engine whined and complained. Joey growled as he turned the key again. The engine gasped and immediately started to purr. He reached down to the shift, changing it to drive. _I want to __**believe**__ that he's alive. But, my mind keeps saying he's dead… How are the others?_

_After we escaped, we went in our directions. Mokuba, I think, lives in the ruins of the city. I wish I know what the hell he's doing there. The rest of us joined the Allegiance, the only resistance to those bastards. But, we went into different companies. Duke and I are in the Red-Eyes Squadron. Our name comes from the time you see a pair of red dots, then you're dead. We've been fightin' for about fifteen years. Not once have I seen Kaiba…or his body. Not even in the camps…_ Joey recalled.

The camps were prison camps. The Allegiance attacked them to save what humanity they can. Most of the time, the prisoners are already dead. The soldiers would have to burn the place. In the last couple Joey and Duke raided, the blonde saw bodies of mutated bodies. Most of them were younger than him, only children.

Rumors, then, soared across the land. The vampires had done the impossible. An artificially made Duel Monster. At that, Joey's stomach cramped up. Nausea swept over him. But, no one could prove the rumor. No evidence was found within the prison camps. Only that they attempted. Now, that is all it became a rumor…or as Kaiba would put it, a fairytale.

A brown eye glanced in the rearview mirror. His right foot applied the brake; the vehicle slowing down. Another jeep pulled up to them. A light flashed at them from the dark interior. Joey nodded and started her back on the gas. The solar energy reached back to the engine and moved the vehicle. Duke peeked into the back seat. Then, he turned back around. Joey glanced at him and "Dice Boy" nodded.

The squad moved quickly across the compact dirt. The dark walls of a compound loomed over the horizon. Hatred boiled in Joey's blood. His ivory teeth sank down into his lip, slowly drawing blood. Duke's hand on his shoulder was the only restraint from gunning ahead of the pack. So, he maintained speed.

The compound's stench already reached his nose. Death threatened to kill him. Joey quickly attempted to snort it out. No avail. He glanced at his partner. Duke appeared to be fighting it as well. Joey tried to ignore it. _This compound…Kaiba could be here…_

The Commander signaled a stop. The jeeps obeyed. Soldiers flooded off of them, reaching for the back seat. Duke reached into theirs, pulling out Joey's board sword with a dragon craved into the blade and his energy pistol. Joey accepted his blade, swinging it onto his back. Then, he added a knife to his belt as Duke added an energy rifle.

Feeling the two were ready, they slid into the mob surrounding their leader. "If you find any Duel Monsters, kill them. Save any person you can! Now, go!"

The squad charged. Heavy artillery blasted the door down. Joey froze as many others did. The camp was already ruined. Dying flames attempted to flare back to life, but grew weaker every minute. Duke also stared.

"Someone beat us here." Joey whispered.

"Yeah…or the holders burned it." Duke added.

Joey didn't respond. He ventured into a half standing building. His eyes noticed the roof collapsed. Desperate, he clawed through the rumble, praying someone was alive. Despair stabbed his heart as he cleared the dirt floor.

"NO!" He screamed, kicking the ground.

Dirt rose up, revealing a gleam that it covered. Duke rushed to him as the blonde dusted the ground. The emeralds widened as his partner pulled the metal up. The stab opened, leaving its partner down. Joey looked at his partner before charging into the dark. Duke growled as he turned the fully charged flashlight on. Then, followed his partner down.

Joey panted as sweat finally started to form on his skin. He could hear Duke behind him. The light of the flashlight highlighted his shadow and a couple feet ahead of him. He jumped the last step and looked around. Metal walls reminded him of the corridor he ran in 15 years ago. In some panels, there was a burn mark. Other places it was a ripped, reminding the blonde of the third Jurassic Park movie (which possessed three scratch like marks). As he ventured more, something stopped him is his tracks.

It felt like a wall, one that he couldn't see. Duke stepped up to him, looking at him with concern. Then, further into the room.

"Joey…" He gasped.

Joey directed his eyes to where his eyes were staring. A pale form sprawled on hay in the middle of the room. Long white/silver hair covered most of its back. It appeared human; two legs, two arms. Both possessed smooth skin. Joey reached out again; his fingers sliding against the barrier.

"Duke, there has…"

"Already looking at it…" His partner snapped.

The green eyes stared at a device Joey's mind would've exploded on. He mumbled to himself. Joey turned his attention back to the thing. Until a crash resounded behind him.

"What the hell???"

"It was in the vampire language. I couldn't read it!" Duke snapped back.

"So, ya broke it?"

"Pretty much."

Joey growled as he dashed to the form. He didn't crash as he thought he was going to do. Duke followed him as he stopped of the thing. White cloth draped over the body, blending into the hair. The black head gently rolled it over, revealing a face. He placed his index and middle under the jaw.

"It's **alive**…"

"What is it?"

Duke brushed some of the hair to the side. A pointed ear greeted him. "I think this is a Duel Monster. And a cold one for that matter."

"Let's keep it…"

Emeralds stared at him like he was crazy.

"It may be an ally."

* * *

Please review! Just 10 seconds of your time will make me happy. And keep me from shotting something right now. Give me a break from college life!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

End of Days

**End of Days**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!!** For Christ's sake, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

For those that are asking if there is a pairing, I haven't decided yet. I'm still working other fics. I will hint that the white head is not an OC. He's just out of character for while.

**Chapter 2**

The wind tousled his hair. A honey eye glanced at his partner. Duke sat still; the boy lay still in his arms. The emeralds stared at it; concern starting to overflow from them. The freezing chill held onto their find's skin. The white potato sack draped off its frame.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"You know what, Joey! The Commander wants us to kill it! Not to keep it as a pet!"

"WHA??" The blonde gasped. "But, this thing could hold something that the Duel Monsters don't have!"

"JOEY!! THERE'S NO TELLING IF THIS THING IS A VAMPIRE!!" Duke retaliated.

The blonde driver growled again, pouting as he focused on the road. His partner remained silent as he watched the boy.

His white hair allowed the wind to style it. The unknown irises hid from them. Porcelain skin clung to his bones. The breathing was silent. The only evidence Duke had was fluttering strands of hair that hung in his face. Despite the situation, he looked so calm, like he'd been sleeping for years. Duke carefully lifted its lip, revealing the fangs he suspected would be there.

_Just watch it. It's a vampire and will kill the whole squad while we're asleep. _He growled. _Once we stop for camp, I want to put it in a cage. So I don't have to watch it._

Duke shifted his gaze to the barren that surrounded them. The lifting dust cloud signaled the rest of the squad. He glanced at the body in his arms. _Even if it is a vampire, it's too weak to be alive. Plus, at least whimper about the sunlight. But, what if it isn't? Then, what is this thing? Should we alert the magicians?_

…

_He charged from them; his feet landing in the same places that they were on before. He could hear the blonde crying out for him, pleading him to come back. He refused to give in. His brother's future rested on his shoulders. The man slowed down and listened to the howls of his enemy. Goosebumps covered his skin as a shriek echoed in the tunnel._

"_Find what you can. The Lord is the only one that can choose a human's future!"_

_His attention increased, but wished it hadn't as various Duel Monster creatures rushed toward him. A figure with blue skin and a dark armor led the group with a calm approach. His red irises stared him down. His mind told him to run, but his body was a deer frozen by a pair of red headlights. He jumped as the vampire rushed and forced his body against the wall._

"_You must be…"_

"Look what wakes up." A voice taunted.

Blurs clouded his vision. _Where am I? I'm still cold. Why am I waking up?_

"Hey, Wheeler! Your 'guest' is taking your jeep's power." The voice hollered.

"Wha!?" Another voice cried; this one sounding familiar to him.

Joey screeched to a halt. The white head started to uncurl on jeep hood. Clouded blue eyes tried to make out its surroundings. Maxwell sneered with his energy rifle pointed at it. _Blue eyes!! Just like Kaiba and his dragons!! Maybe this guy could help me find Kaiba!!_ He gasped.

The white head yawned as its body stretched out like a feline. The cloud started to clear. Joey rushed to its side as it attempted to slide off the vehicle. His arms wrapped around it. The cold figure snuggled deeper into his scarred body. Joey gasped and embraced the young man, wrapping him in a blanket of warmth. He found it awkward since the mystery man was only a couple inches taller. Yet, he had curled up that the blonde peered over his head.

"Wheeler, you're blocking my shot," Maxwell growled.

Joey shot him a glare and pulled the boy closer to him. Maxwell hissed and lowered the rifle. He stiffly marched away as Duke approached. His partner's green eyes wondered around their surrounding before landing on the pair. Semi-loose pants protected his legs and vanish into his combat boots. A dark green vest covered the black shirt. The pistols peeked over their holsters and begged Duke to pull them out.

"Joey," he addressed as a thin black eyebrow raised itself in question.

Joey blinked and glanced at the poor boy's body. Stretched skin covered bone. Weak muscles tried to announce their presence, but failed. Finally, the boy looked into Joey's eyes. Wide sapphires asked him questions that haven't yet come out of his mouth. White strands block his line of sight, but it didn't completely stop him.

"Yeah?"

"It's _**awake**_," Duke whispered; his statement sounding more like a question.

"Yeah, probably hungry too. Are you hungry, buddy?"

The male continued to stare, occasionally glancing at Duke over Joey's shoulder. A pink tongue licked his lips. Joey chuckled as he turned towards his partner, guiding their find. The boy lifted his head and sniffed. He broke Joey's gentle hold, nearly falling to the ground. Both men rushed and caught the boy. The male looked at the twigs he had to walk on, wondering.

"Hey," Joey breathed.

The male turned his head towards him. His mouth partially opened, revealing the tips of his pointed canines. Joey ordered his body to stay when his brain repeated, "Get away."

"Are you a vampire?"

The boy's eyebrows frowned as his mouth did as well. Hatred started to surface in the ocean eyes. Joey raised his hands in the air. The male turned his attention else where. As far as they could figure, he was calming down.

"If you're not a vampire, then what are you," Duke asked.

The boy's only response reminded them where they were going. He licked his lips again. Joey and Duke stared each other down before chuckling at themselves. The young looking captive glances Joey. Then, he attempts to stand. Joey lifts him up and positions himself next to the young man. The boy didn't seem to care as they progress to the mess tent. There, the boy eats what he could. Joey could feel everyone watching the white head. The young captive doesn't seem to notice. The Commander scowls in their direction really disappointed that the two didn't follow his orders.

"Hey, come on. You can sleep in my tent," the blonde whispers to the white.

The boy looked at him again with the wide blue eyes, but still said nothing. He mimicked Joey rising to his feet, but allowed the stronger man to help him. His eyes watched everything, but stopped as slumber claimed him.

_The man's brain finally kicked into gear, but it was too late. The vampire forced his tall, slender body close. He tried to push away, but the Duel Monster started demonstrating its demonic strength. And one-handedly. The other swooped in between the man's legs and jammed into his flesh. The brunette unconsciously threw his head back as he gasped. Then, the vampire struck, sinking it's fangs into the exposed flesh of his neck. The man felt his strength leaving him. His mind slowed down. He can feel the fangs retract from his flesh. His eyes stare the monster down with weakening strength. The red eyes taunt him._

"_Let's bring him with us… This human could be excellent…"_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

The boy shot straight up as Joey was about to wake him up. For the majority of the night, the blonde watched him twist and turn. Whimpers escaped the young boy's lips. He watched the teen pant up a sweat before curling up into a ball. Duke peered in behind him.

"Didn't know a Duel Monster could have nightmares…"

"Apparently so." Joey sighed.

"I contacted the Black Squadron. Yami says that Mahaado is willing to take a look before we shoot him."

At that, Joey could only nod. His mind, on the other hand, clicked and turned. Events of the past 15 years surfaced briefly, but submitted to one question. _What were you dreaming about?_

"Duke," he paused, "where are we heading to next?"

Duke sighed heavily before responding with, "The ruins of Domino City..."

* * *

I'm slowly getting over the writer's block. Unfortunately, I'm still trying to start Chapter 10 of Save Me. Sorry!!


End file.
